Revolution
by Darkness Haunts
Summary: Everything seemed quiet for the Teen Titans after Slade was defeated. However now a new villian has shown himself... and it's too late. Some 'pairings'. Intro is up.


Message from Darkness Haunts

The show/comic 'Teen Titans' of course is not owned by me.

I welcome all comments but please try not to be rude if you have complaints. I wrote this story for pure amusement and the characters are portrayed on how I view them. I hope you like it again and I really would like comments. This is basically just the introduction so it probably is a bit boring but the next chapters are where it starts rolling, so bare with me. Oh... and enjoy.

* * *

**Introduction **

* * *

_In the darkness, a voice seemed to be the only substance that could actually be felt. It was filled with a formidable bitterness to rival that of an onion, along with an intense feel of danger. The voice was laughing and yet it also seemed to be crying out, calling to its comrades._

_"Gather my allies! My creatures of darkness! Together we will rise up once again to destroy those we have always hated! Our oppressors!"_

_The dark voice seemed to not be confined by the darkness... for it seemed to spread about the world where only evil-tainted ears could hear. _

* * *

__

" **Boo-yah **! Look at THAT piece of fiiine work!" Cyborg gave a shout from the garage of the Titan Tower. The cry seemed to echo so that all of the Titans could hear, and of course by natural curiosity they ventured towards Cyborg.

"What is _that?_" Raven instantly spoke in her usual monotone voice. Her hood was down, exposing her long, slightly darkened violet hair. It actually had been a few months after Slade was defeated, and for some reason or another Raven's appearance had changed. Her hair now was longer; reaching a few inches past her shoulders and her face seemed more feminine although her personality hadn't changed. For any that believed that Starfire was the more 'beautiful' female, this sudden change in appearance had equaled the two.

"I would have to agree with friend Raven. Cyborg, what strange creature is this that you show to us?" Starfire floated downwards from the air to the others as she spoke. Beast Boy who seemed to still be half-asleep as he walked like a zombie towards them soon followed her.

"Yo... I was _sleeping _when you decided to **EXPLODE MY EAR DRUMS **... so this _better _be ... good." Beast Boy yawned towards the end of his sentence followed by him tripping over a tool. His face seemed to plant firmly in the ground as his body crumpled. Slowly he rose back up, dragging his hands on the ground as he walked even slower towards the group.

"Ahh... so you've finely managed to finish the jet." Robin's voice rose amongst them like it usually did, as he leapt downward from the stairs and landed in front of Cyborg.

"Yeah! I'll have to admit it wasn't easy... but she's about as perfect as you can make a Class A Titan Jet!" Cyborg dramatically thrusted his arm forwards to lead their eyes to the sleek and large machine behind him. It was in fact in a jet shape with curved wings and tail. Currently it was resting upon it's three wheels, and the black metal color covered the entire exterior except for a large red 'T' with a circle around it upon each wing. Towards the small nose of the jet was a clear glass-like shell which to see out of, and silhouettes of five chairs could be seen inside.

"She's equipped with extra air thrusters, five multi-elemental cannons, an ejection pod for Beast Boy, a DF-55 scanning system, an x-ray and infra-"

"-Mechanics isn't my second language compadre!" Beast Boy whined, scratching the back of his head while the sleep began to magically fade off.

"Wow! There is another language upon this earth called, '_Mek-an-iks'_? I wish to learn more of this '_Mek-an-iks'_!" Starfire instantly chimed in, which was followed by the rest of the Titans giving her an odd look. Cyborg laughed lightly as he gave a grin and nodded.

"Mechanics isn't any language you can master with out some natural ability! _Buuuuuut _maybe I can try to teach you a few things about'em, alright Star?" Cyborg finished his sentence by pulling out a remote-like device and pressing one of the buttons upon it. Instantly the Titan Jet descended into the ground and soon disappeared from sight, as it was stored.

"I look forward to your teaching!" Starfire said gleefully as the Titans began to head back up into the main commons.

"Remind me to not be around when she gets her first lesson." Raven spoke as they finally entered the main living quarters. Robin opened up his mouth to reply until suddenly the tower began to screech a sounding alarm. Flashes of red reflected off of their faces as Beast Boy ducked underneath the couch, obviously startled.

"GYAAAAHHH!!! Duck for cover! We're under attack!!" He shouted as Raven simply rolled her eyes as Robin checked his locator while the others awaited his command.

"There's trouble near the docks! Looks like some thing is coming in from the sea! Titans... Go!" Robin shouted as instantly the Titans seemed to escape the tower towards the ocean.


End file.
